Twisted Thoughts
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Hikaru has rape fantasies! Good thing Kaoru's here! Detailed rape, some mindfuck, very twisted story. HikaTama, some HikaTamaKyou, and of course HikaKao, 'cause I'm a twincest girl! ;  R/R please!


**This little plot bunny had been hopping around in my head for the past... I dunno... three weeks? So I decided to finally write it down before I forget/lose my motivation. So here ya go! Kinda dark and creepy, but lately I've been in a dark and creepy mood... dunno why. Anyways, request me stuff, send me prompts, kinks with characters too... JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE! **

**And I want you all to remember that I don't glorify or encourage rape, m'kay? Sex between perfectly consenting partners = good. Rape = bad. This is for entertainment only, so don't take this seriously. And please don't yell at me and tell me I'm writing something "offensive" or something because... believe me, I know. Anyways, just shut up and enjoy the story!**

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!" A voice was calling my name. Kaoru? Was that Kaoru? I think it was. I opened my eyes and awoke from my slumber.

"Mmh, what is is Kaoru?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. But... I was alone. The house was completely dark. He couldn't have been in the bathroom, because the light was off. I was completely alone. "Kaoru? Kaoru! Where are you?" I called, but no one answered.

I kicked off the sheets to look around, but I was naked. "But... I put clothes on when I went to bed..." I murmured to myself. I had distinctly remembered putting some night pants on. "That's odd..." I mused to myself, but I shrugged it off. I got up and walked to my drawers to get some pants to put on as I searched the house for Kaoru.

But then I heard a chuckle. But it wasn't Kaoru's. "Who's there!" I yelled, now profoundly freaked out. "I'm warning you! I'll call security if you try anything!" I yelled, moving towards my bed for the panic button that we kept there. I reached under the pillow but... it wasn't there!

I was then afraid. Truly afraid, like I had never been before. What was this man planning to do to me? What had he done to Kaoru? "Where's Kaoru!" I yelled. "You better bring him out here! I'm warning you!" I yelled.

"Are you in any position to make threats?" the voice asked me calmly, chuckling slightly again. A shiver ran down my spine. I recongnized that voice. And the way it was speaking to me- purely sexual and predatory- it was making me get hot.

"Wait... what! Hikaru, this is no time to be getting horny!" I yelled at myself in my head. "Look... just tell me where Kaoru is... please!" I yelled.

"But why would you want to see him?" the voice asked me, chuckling slightly.

"Because he's my baby brother, that's why!" I yelled, looking around for the source of the voice.

"No. He's a traitor," the voice said. I could hear footsteps walking towards the nearest light-switch.

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in what I hoped was a threatening manner, despite the fact that the man probably couldn't see me.

"Well, who do you think stole your clothes? Who do you think stole the panic button under your pillow? Who do you think let me in?" The voice said, walking behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck and his hand running down my arm, reaching lower, lower, lower...

"No! Kaoru would never do that!" I yelled, pulling away and towards the light-switch. I flipped it on and looked in the direction of my bed to see... Tamaki! He was standing there, with a shit-eating grin on his face, shirtless and with his pants unbuttoned and his erection poking out.

"But he would, my dear Hikaru. For less than you'd at first assume," he said, charging towards me and grabbing me. I twisted, squirmed, struggled with all my might, but no matter what I did, his hold only seemed to get tighter. He threw me onto my bed with a strength I didn't know he possesed, and then ran towards it and forcefully pinnned me down.

I continued to struggle, but I realized I wasn't going anywhere. He had me overpowered, and there was no way I was getting out of this one. Tamaki was laughing at me, looking down at my prominent erection. "Oh, so you're a whore now?" he asked me, laughing as he pulled out his cock and positioned it at my entrance.

"No..." I moaned, squirming and trying to get away. I didn't want this... right?

"Then why are you so turned on? I'm about to _rape _you Hikaru... one would think you'd act like it," he said, laughing as he plunged right into me, not even bothering to prepare me or lube himself up. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt my blood spill onto the sheets.

Tamaki immideatly began thrusting, not even bothering to look for my prostate or make it pleasurable for me at all. And yet, I felt pleasure. I was getting taken _against my will, in the most forceful and violent way possible, betrayed by my brother, _and yet I was getting off. I was sick. I was twisted. I began to cry, turning my head away from Tamaki, closing my eyes, not wanting to see his face, never wanting to see his face ever again, never wanting to see blonde hair or violet eyes ever again in my life.

"You're a whore, you're a slut, you'd probably kill to have this happen to you everyday," was all I heard.

Eventually Tamaki, although I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or by accident, hit my prostate. I moaned. _Loudly._ I began to cry harder. "Don't you know what's happening to you! Do you understand what's happening to you!" my mind was yelling at me, but I couldn't help it. I felt pleasure... so much pleasure, phisically at least. I kept moaning every time he struck my prostate, my legs tensing up and unconciously wrapping around his waist.

"Maybe I should do this to you every night," Tamaki said, laughing as he kept thrusting into me.

With every thrust I let out a moaning "No." It was weak though. "Is that really my voice?" I absently wondered to myself.

And then, out of nowhere, Tamaki came inside of me, filling me even more. I felt like I was about to explode, burst with all of the pressure that was being put on my walls. And then, I came too. Spilling my seed all over Tamaki's chest. He pulled out of me, his dick covered in blood and cum, and laughed. "Good show, Kaoru?" He asked, looking to his side.

I turned my face to look at where his gaze was directed and, sure enough, there was Kaoru, looking at me with the most evil, smug expression on his face, sitting on a chair like he was at the Host Club. "No," I gasped, my eyes widening and my heart beat accelerating to a hundred beats per minute. "Why!" I yelled trying to sit up, doing so despite the pain in my lower back. I didn't care how much it hurt. My baby brother had betrayed me in the worst possible way, even worse than if he had done it himself.

"Why would you do that! Why! Why! Why!" All I could do was yell. I forgot how to do anything else. Yelling was all I could do. All I wanted was an answer, and I wanted it to be damn good.

Kaoru was laughing so hard, harder than I had ever seen him laugh before. He paused in his laughing just long enough to lean closer to me and say, "Because it was fun!" And then he continued laughing at me, Tamaki joining him, and I was so confused. Why had I enjoyed that! It felt so good! And yet... and yet...

XxX

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Hikaru!" I jolted awake and looked around. And there was my brother, looking at me like I had just grown another head.

"What?" I snapped at him, giving him the most evil glare I could muster. I felt like my mind was still in dream mode. I was still slightly mad at him and yet... I knew that wasn't real. That would never happen.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked me, still looking at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Why?" I asked, greatly feeling the need to check for pants.

"Well, all I heard out of you was 'No!' and 'Why!' and moaning," he said.

"What!" I yelled, looking down. According to Kaoru (and he loved messing with me about it) the only time I ever talked in my sleep was when I had a wet dream. Sure enough, there it was, a huge wet spot where I had been sleeping.

"You know, normally people don't really _like_ getting raped," Kaoru said, smirking as he made that statement.

"I wasn't dreaming about anything like that!" I yelled, kicking off the sheets and storming towards the bathroom.

"Hey, leave that open!" Kaoru yelled, getting up and grabbing our folded up uniforms from the desk lying in our room. "We need to shower for school, remember!"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled him in the bathroom and shut the door.

XxX

The shower had gone by uneventfully (somehow). As had the ride to school and the first few periods. It was during lunch that things had gotten strange.

So, me and kaoru had been sitting at lunch, just eating our food, when Tamaki and Kyouya walk into the room. Which I had personally found odd. As did Kaoru. "What are they doing here, do you think?" he asked me, pointing to the two second years walking into the lunchroom.

"No idea," I said, a little more nervously than I had meant to.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked me, narrowing his eyes at me and moving his face a little closer to me to get a better look at my face.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine," I said, popping a moresel of food into my mouth. "Never been better."

"Kaoru! Hikaru! There you are!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing a chair and sitting across from us.

"What's up boss?" me and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"We just wanted to let you know that the Host Club is cancelled today," Kyouya said, looking at the two of us casually.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kaoru finished for me.

"Well, Mori broke his foot, and Hani is tending to him. And we refuse to hold the club if we're missing people!" Tamaki said.

"Actually, he does," Kyouya said. "Anyways, we just wanted to let you know that." And with that, they left.

"Alright," we'd both called out to them, but I had been... distracted during that conversation. I was thinking about my dream.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked me, looking and sounding concerned, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine. Promise," I said, putting my hand on his cheek as well. Something we sometimes did for comfort. As soon as we had heard some gasps from the girls around us, we looked up and saw everyone staring at us.

"But of course, I could always be... better," I said to Kaoru in a faux seductive tone, loud enough for people around us to hear.

"Later, later," Kaoru said, winking at me. All of the girls squeeled, as all of the boys looked at us like they wanted to shoot us. Whatever. Like we cared about them.

XxX

Last period was when things started to get weird. I was sitting in class, completely ignoring what the teacher was saying (after all, who cares about a stupid language like English, anyways?) when a weird thought entered my head.

XxX

All of a sudden I was all alone in the classroom. Just me. No one else. No Kaoru. No teacher. No students. Just me. I got up and looked around to the front to see Kyouya and Tamaki... making out? Out of nowhere. Both were absolutely naked as well. "But... what's going on?" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I was cold. I was naked as well. Nothing was on me, nothing covering my body except for my... tie? "What...?" I asked, but as soon as I did, I realized I had made a mistake.

Both of them looked at me, with completely lustful eyes. "See? I told you he looked delectible," Tamaki said, moving towards me.

"Yes," Kyouya said, joining him, "I suppose you did."

They both walked over to me, Kyouya standing in front of me, Tamaki behind me. Tamaki then pushed me, _hard_, and I fell onto my hands and knees, almost feeling them crack. I began to become erect.

"Suck, " Kyouya commanded, putting his dick right in front of my face. He had my tie in his hand, and was in a prime position to tighten it if I were to disobey. I could feel myself get harder still. I took it in my mouth and began to suck it to the best of my abilities. Apparently, that was good enough for him, because he seemed happy enough with it. He handed my tie to Tamaki, who took it and plunged himself into me. I gasped and tried to pull away from Kyouya and Tamaki, but I was good and trapped between them.

"No!" I began to think, "Not this again!" I began to shake, trying to tell them to stop, but because of Kyouya I couldn't.

"So good!" Tamaki moaned, beggining to tighten my tie to dangerous levels. I became panicked.

"I can't breathe!" I thought to myself. I felt drool pooling in my mouth, the panic not leaving me, and yet... "I love this. The domination that's held over me. I _love this."_

XxX

"Excuse me! Hikaru!" the teacher called me, and I looked up. "Can you answer this?" she asked me in her shrill voice.

"Um... may I go to the bathroom?" I asked, noticing my pants felt more than one size too tight.

"Uh. Fine," the teacher said, turning to Kaoru. "Can you answer this?"

As I ran out of the class and towards the bathroom, into the nearest empty stall, my thoughts drifted to Kaoru. "What would he feel like, I wonder?"

XxX

"What's wrong with you!" Kaoru asked me as soon as we had gotten to my room.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?'" I asked, looking at him as innocently as I could.

"You know what I mean!" He yelled at me. "Something's been bothering you all day! What is it!"

"Nothing!" I yelled, moving towards the bathroom.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled at me, blocking my path with his arms. I was trapped. And I could feel myself getting aroused. And Kaoru noticed.

"So your dream _was _about getting raped, huh?" he asked me.

"Well... uh..." I stammered.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell." he said, pressing his lips to mine forcefully.

I muffled a protest, and he responded by slapping me across the face. _Hard. _I felt myself get even harder.

"Such a little whore. Aren't you Hikaru?" he asked me, pulling me by the hair to the bed and throwing me down, straddling me.

"No," I moaned, but I was still happy. Kaoru was trying to make me feel better. He loved me. And yet, I felt like a kid with Stockholm Syndrome.

"Don't care what you want. I want this. And I get what I want," he said, taking off my shirt and tie, and using it to tie my hands up. I leaned my head back and moaned.

He then undid my belt, and pulled down my pants and underwear, looking at me with approval. "Nice. I'll enjoy this." He then leaned down and began to rim me. I moaned and tensed my legs up. After he was done, he pulled out his dick and shoved it right in me.

I moaned loudly. Just like I imagined it. So painful and yet... so nice. So pleasurable. I didn't want it to go away. He began thrusing into me, like an animal in heat, not noticing my pleasure but focusing solely on his.

When he came, I came, solely at the feeling of being filled by him. By my brother. By my... _master, _in a way.

He collasped next to me, panting heavily. "How'd I do?" he asked, looking at me with a warm smile.

"A little more forceful next time but... I still loved it. Love you," I said, leaning into him and kissing him.

"Love you too," he said, kissing me back.


End file.
